


Don't Be Rough

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basement kidnapping, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Underswap Sans, Yandere, non-con, rough, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're locked up in Blue's basement and the cops are onto him, but he doesn't plan on letting you go. Ever. Now you're finally going to be his forever.





	Don't Be Rough

_"rrrrrrrrr..."_ A soft growl vibrated from Sans' spine, a menacing glare focused on your body. He was stroking your face, fingers occasionally twirling and twisting your hair to the point where it could knot. You whimpered, trying to escape from the chains' grasp, but Sans placed his free hand on your body, pinning you down so you could stop squirming. He let out a louder growl, slowly shifting his hands towards your lips, fingers entering your mouth.

He stroked your tongue as his fingers explored the insides of your mouth, sometimes hitting your teeth. His phalanges soon exited, his fingers covered in your saliva. Sans let out a quiet giggle.

"Mweh heh heh... You're gonna be mine forever..." You knew by the look in his eyesockets that he was daydreaming. You were scared. Was he going to kill you? A tongue soon strayed out of his mouth, drool slowly dripping down. "Ahh, you're gonna be so beautiful once I'm through with you." Your breathing started to speed up.

"S-Sans... What are you going to do?" You started to choke up. He noticed that you were on the verge of crying. He stroked your face again. "Don't worry babe..." He slowly inched closer to your neck. "Aren't you happy? You're going to be a mother."

You gasped quietly after he nibbled on your neck. Not only was his soft bites making all of you so hot, but you were going to be a mother? That can't mean that he's going to fuck you. "Babydoll, don't be scared..." Sans slowly started to pull up your shirt. "You're gonna be safe, but I'm going to be rough, okay?" Tears started to pour down your cheeks. "Please Sans... Don't be rough..."

Sans brought back his innocent look that he had before he locked you up, but it soon shifting back to his menacing glare. "That's not how it works down here. I'm the boss, I make the rules." Once your chest was completely exposed, he slowly unhooked your bra. One clip was off. You could already feel the warmth in your chest. Two clips were off. Sans started to look really excited, his eyesockets fixated on your chest. Three clips were off, and he moved your bra off of your chest.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. "They're so beautiful." Sans moved his face down onto your nipple, sucking and licking your breast and massaging the other one in soft motions. You hummed and squeaked, your nipples hardening. That was just what he wanted. "Stop, they're really sensitive..." His face moved off of your saliva-covered nipple. "That's perfect." He gave your breasts a hard squeeze and growled again. Now he was unzipping your pants and pulling them down along with your panties.

Now your cunt was exposed. "It looks so tasty..." Sans lowered himself to taste your mound. Soft slurping and sucking noises were filling the air. Everything was so hot and you squealed. You gave in at this point. Everything felt so good. You needed more of him.

"Sans... Please... Give me your cock..." You whined. Sans gave you another menacing stare, licking his teeth. He let out a deep chuckle. "That's more like it." He pulled down his pants to reveal a somewhat short cock, but its girth made up for its length. It seemed the be twitching already, a bead of precum resting on the tip. You knew he was turned on. He motioned his length towards your entrance. He didn't even ask if you were ready before he slammed his cock into your hole, pounding you at an incredibly fast pace.

You let out a loud moan. You couldn't hold anything in. Every bit of pleasure escaped you, your eyes rolling back as Sans rammed against your cervix. He dropped down to nip your neck, growling and grunting into your skin. Every inch of his cock was inside of you.

You were already sore from everything. Your toes flexed and your legs started to shake. Sans' growling got louder. He kept moving in and out, his pace now escalating into something completely brutal.

 _"Fuck!"_ You squealed. Every moan from you made Sans pound harder. His eyes clenched shut as his grip around your legs tightened. You knew he was close. And you were too. "Haa... Haa... Sans... I'm gonna..." Sans released your neck from his mouth, staring straight at you. "Go ahead. Cum for me." He chuckled under all of his moans.

Your legs shook even more, and orgasm building up in you to the point where you couldn't hold it in anymore. You had to release. You screamed at the top of your lungs, your orgasm spreading across your entire body, hitting you like a bullet. You knew Sans wasn't far behind. He started to grunt. You felt his cock pulsing inside your sensitive cunt. Tears of ecstasy streamed down your face. Sans was finally cumming.

"AHH GOD! FFFUCK!" His cum shot inside of you, filling your womb to the brim. His pelvis and legs shook immensely. He finally pulled out, a string of cum still attached to your hole. "Oh stars..." He fell on top of you. He was still grunting after the aftershock of his orgasm.

Sans giggled. "This means you're mine now." He started laughing before you fell asleep.


End file.
